In conventional surgery, particularly in the abdominal region, it is known to insert a film in the abdomen in order to prevent the formation of adhesions between the internal organs and the abdominal wall.
The use of such adhesion prophylaxes, particularly in the form of films, would also be desirable for endoscopic surgery. However, it has not been possible hitherto, because it is necessary for the films to be folded to a very small size for entry into the incision and also to be unfoldable in a simple way to full size, after insertion.